When Magic Collides
by princessg101
Summary: What is really behind the mysterious veil? What if it wasn't death but a whole new world altogether?
1. Prologue

When Magic Collides  
Prologue – Through the Veil

**A/N: Hey guys, this was requested from me a long time ago but with all my other ongoing stories I just never really got any time to work on it. But here it is, the blending of my two loves Harry Potter and Power Rangers so ENJOY R&R PLZ! NOTE: Starts in an AU battle at the ministry where everyone made it to the Veil room.**

"Hermione are you alright?" Harry helped his best friend off the ground. Jinxes and curses flew around so they had to stay crouched behind some blasted rock.

"Yeah, the curse hit my arm though," Hermione's wrist twitched and she hissed from the little movement alone. "I think every bone has been broken."

Harry severed her sleeve off then tapped her arm with his wand, "_Ferula._" Instantly bandages wrapped around her whole arm, strapping it tight

"Nice to see you were paying attention Harry," Remus ran over, pulling them into a corner. "But you have to get out of here now. What happened to that orb?"

"Smashed," Harry looked down contrite but Remus gripped his arm.

"It's for the best, believe me. Perhaps Dumbledore will explain it to you -" they ducked a curse that struck right above their heads "but now is now the time to worry about it. We have to get you out here."

"Remus! Look at Tonks!" Hermione pointed over his shoulder. The werewolf spun around in time to see the pink-haired woman fall at the hands of Bellatrix. "Stay down," Remus pushed them further in the corner to accent his point. Sirius charged forward to take over Tonks' fight and Lupin immediately went to check on Tonks. "She's alive!" he cried

"A mistake that won't be made twice!" Bellatrix screamed.

"What's the matter cousin? Gone soft in Azkaban?" Sirius taunted. Bellatrix made an enraged sound and sent what looked like a hail storm of stunners at the animagus.

"Come on you can do better than that!" Sirius laughed in her face. Their duelling caused them to come dangerously close to veil but Sirius only laughed and continued to goad the witch. Unfortunately, he lifted his arm just high enough that one spell caught him in the chest sending him back into the veil.

"NO SIRIUS!" Harry bounded forward but Remus caught around the waist.

"Harry there is nothing you can do," Remus grunted with the effort to keep a hold on him. "He's gone."

Harry stared awestruck at the veil that had just swallowed his godfather. The fighting continued on all sides but he was oblivious to the world. It was impossible, he couldn't be dead. Remus had his arms banded around his body, holding him back but then they saw it. The veil fluttered just a little by some invisible wind and they saw a lush forest on the other side. They looked at each other stunned, Remus's arms just loosened enough that Harry broke free and ran full tilt to the veil.

"Harry no!" Ron shouted. "STOP!"

"Remus stop him!" shouted Moody but Remus was running full blast to the veil to. Together, they charged straight through. That was when everyone saw the woods. "The veil must lead somewhere, we have to go after them. EVERYONE ON THE PLATFORM!" The Order and the kids struggled to get on to the raised area, blasting death eaters back. Finally Mad-Eye did his best to get Tonks and slammed his staff on the ground hard enough to send tremors through the floor. Bellatrix made a lunge for Tonks but was thrown back immediately by some kind of force field. "Get going," Moody growled while herding them through the veil. "It won't last long and then they'll be after us." They didn't need any more encouragement than that and fled into the veil.

*WMC*

Peaceful, quiet, and serene; those were three words that could never describe Rootcore on any given day, at any time. Playing second home to a pack of twenty-something year olds meant that the old tree was a daily host of chaotic activity. Not that anyone minded. Leanbow and Udonna felt as though they had not one but seven children, each one very special to their hearts. After returning from their visit with Nick's adoptive parents, the family had settled down into a somewhat normal existence but normality was within the eye of the beholder. At that particular time, Claire was working on a new potion with Leelee, Daggeron and Nick were feeding Fireheart, Jenji and Maddy were playing cards while the genie told stories, Vida was working on her latest mix on her laptop, Udonna was reading, and Leanbow had left to gather ingredients with Xander and Chip. Everything was calm at least until Claire shivered and accidently dropped more sickle berries into her potion causing the whole thing to froth over.

"Dear child," Udonna came over. "You must be more careful. I've always told you to handle your ingredients one at a time."

"Udonna it wasn't my fault," Claire rubbed her heart with a strange look on her face.

However Udonna did not look up to see it as she cleared the ruined the potion, "Of course it wasn't, accidents do happen."

"Should we start again Claire?" Leelee asked.

"Huh? Wah-what? No. I don't feel well. I think I'm going to lie down." Claire went to her room, still rubbing her chest. This caught the room's attention and everyone watched her go with concern.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Madison setting her cards down.

"Maybe it was the fumes," suggested Vida, taking off her headphones. "Let's give it some time before we check on her."

"I agree with Vida," Udonna said cautiously. "Leave her alone for now."


	2. The Meeting

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 1 – The Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like the story so far. I haven't completely figured out the ending yet but I hope to keep the updates fairly consistent ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

Their hurry to get through the veil caused them to almost literally fall out on the other side with Harry and Remus getting caught up in the mess. Remus took Tonks from Mad-Eye and pulled her unconscious form over to the side and looked around at the wooded area. "Where are we?"

Harry disentangled himself from the pile and looked around too except he could care less about the scenery. "Sirius?"

"He's there Harry," Hermione stumbled out of fray and pointed to a side of the arch. On this side, there was no actual veil just a ruined stone archway with nothing around, seemingly there for absolutely no reason.

Sirius's form lay on the grass unmoving and Harry hurried to his side. "Sirius? Sirius?"

"Out of the way Harry," Kingsley crouched down and moved his wand over the man's body. A red light glowed from Sirius's skin and Kingsley sighed. "He is alive," he pronounced to the general relief. "But I do not know what kind of spell he was hit with."

"Alright," Moody growled, assessing the situation. "We have two down and Granger's arm has been seriously injured. Anyone else?"

"Me," gasped Ginny holding her ankle. "I think I broke it."

"My wand was snapped," Neville said thickly through his swollen lip.

"Here Neville," Remus came forward and jabbed his wand at the lip. The swelling decreased allowing Neville speak properly.

"Thanks Professor," Neville said gratefully.

"I think we have a problem," Kingsley called out. He was waving his arm through the arch. "I don't think we can get back."

"But that doesn't mean they can still come after us," Remus ran a hand through his thin hair.

"Shouldn't we leave then?" Hermione looked at the arch fearfully. "Before the death eaters show up. It's not like they'll be any more familiar with the area than we are."

"Good Granger, the spell I cast should last at least fifteen minutes, enough time to get a head start and our bearings wherever we are." Moody limped forward, "Alright everyone, move out and keep your wits about you. Remember CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

*WMC*

"Child, are you alright?" Udonna patted Claire's forehead as the girl's face became pinched in obvious discomfort. She laid her bed with all her friends gathered around her though Leanbow, Chip, and Xander had yet to return.

"I don't know, I just feel so weird here -" Claire pointed to her chest. "Like a stomach ache, only higher up."

"I sent Jenji to the others," Daggeron reported. "Perhaps together we can figure this thing out."

"Was it something you ate?" asked Madison from the foot of the bed.

"No, I didn't have anything out of the ordinary," Claire shook her head. "Besides it doesn't _feel _like that, you know what I mean?"

"You think it's something magical?" Leelee brought her a glass of water.

"Yes but for the life of me I don't know what," Claire grimaced. "I just know something is off."

*WMC*

The Order trudged through the woods with absolutely no thought in mind except to get as far away from the veil as possible. Unsure of where they were, they hesitated to use much magic in case there were muggles around but they did conjure stretchers for Sirius and Tonks. Moody fixed Ginny's ankle so she could walk on her own. As they walked, Harry filled the others in on what happened with the vision and Voldemort. When he got to the part about Kreacher Remus became angry,

"That was a lie Harry. Sirius was in the house."

"I know that now," Harry cast a sad look at his godfather.

"Now is not the time to be getting all emotional laddie," Moody said gruffly. "Just learn and move on. WAIT!" He flung his arm out and everyone stopped. "I can hear voices straight ahead, I can see 'em too, three men. Wands away; Remus and Harry can carry Sirius's stretcher and Kingsley and Ron will take Tonks'." They cautiously approached the small group who were picking berries but before they could attract any attention they were stunned to see a giant cat appear and begin speaking to the men.

"Something tells me that these are no muggles," Kingsley muttered.

"Well then we can abandon the subtle method can't we?" Ron waited for an adult to contradict him but none did so he shouted, "OI! HELLO! OVER HERE!" The group looked over at them. "WE NEED SOME HELP! OUR FRIENDS ARE INJURED!" One man gestured for his two companions to follow the cat while he came to them.

It was an older man with greying hair and tan skin, "Hello. I am Leanbow."

Moody stepped forward, "Alastor Moody. We're not from around here, where are we exactly?"

"Briarwood." Leanbow looked at them quizzically. He wasn't sure what to make of these newcomers but their overall appearance was as if they were in a fight. "Where are you from?"

"Technically speaking we're from London," Kingsley pressed two fingers to his forehead. "I assume there is a London here…"

"Of course there is a London here but across the ocean," Leanbow frowned. "How did you get here?"

"Mr. Leanbow," Hermione gripped her arm to keep it from swinging. "We came through that stone door, the one stands alone in the middle of the woods."

"The Lone Archway?" Leanbow's eyebrows shot up. "Everyone here just assumes it's just rubble from an old house, we preserve it as a relic of the pre-war days."

"There is war going on?" Remus asked.

"Not anymore," Leanbow smiled for the first time. "My family and I and some very brave warriors defeated them a year ago. We've been living in peace since."

"Our congratulations," Kingsley bowed. "However our war has just begun on our side and we have to get back. But we must treat our wounded first." He gestured to the stretchers.

"Before we can proceed I have to ask," Moody squinted at Leanbow. "Are you a wizard?"

"We use the term sorcerer here but yes I am," Leanbow raised his hand and the bags they had been collecting berries in flew to him.

"Incredible," murmured Remus. "Wandless, non-verbal magic."

"It is quite common here," Leanbow shrugged. "You have no reason to fear me, I am a knight here. At any rate, you clearly outnumber me. But you? What guarantee do I have of your faithfulness?"

Kingsley took out his wand, "I, Kingsley Shacklebolt, speak on behalf of myself and my companions here that we do not mean harm to you or any of the inhabitants of this place. This I do swear upon my life and my magic." A golden beam issued from the wand, encircling Kingsley's wrist before seeping into his skin.

For Leanbow, the magic may be different but there was no mistaking the weight of such a vow. "My wife Udonna should be able to heal you, if you would care to follow me." Together they set off for Rootcore.


	3. Two Worlds Cross

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 2 – Two Worlds Cross

"This is Rootcore," Leanbow announced as they approached the great tree. "My wife Udonna built it after the first wave of the war, there is no safer place for you than here." Leanbow led the Order through the dragon entrance to the main area where a woman dressed in all white with fiery red hair was consulting some book.

"Oh Leanbow," she exclaimed. "Something is wrong with Claire, I have no idea what -" She stopped short at the sight of so many other people.

"Udonna, I'm sure the boys told you about our visitors," Leanbow led his wife towards them. "This is my wife Udonna. Heart, these people call themselves the Order of the Phoenix and claim they came through the Lone Archway."

"Impossible," Udonna breathed. "Claire used to play in that clearing all the time as a child, the arch never exhibited any special power."

"We're telling the truth," Harry insisted. "We'll tell you everything, but please help our friends."

Udonna turned her attention to the wounded, "I have a spare room, I can tend to them there. Someone will need to tell me what injuries they sustained."

"I can help you," Ginny stepped up. "I saw everything."

"I'll help too," Luna also came forward.

"Good," Udonna nodded. "Follow me girls." Udonna guided Luna, Ginny, Hermione and the stretchers bearing Sirius and Tonks to the room leaving the rest in the main area.

"I am sorry to leave you on your own," Leanbow said the remaining group, "but my niece is ill, I need to see to her. The kitchen is just on the platform. You may wash there and help yourself to some food."

"Thank you," Kingsley replied. Leanbow left and the group took seats in various spots of the room. Moody remained standing, his magical whizzing a mile a minute in this new place.

"This place is weird," Ron sat next to Harry and Neville on the stairs.

"At least we found some decent people," Harry muttered, not really interested.

Ron displayed a rare moment of insight, "He'll be fine Harry."

"Thanks mate," Harry half-smiled.

"So that man," Neville started. "That's your godfather?"

"Mhm Sirius Black is my godfather," Harry sighed. "Shocking huh?"

"Nothing is shocking with you Harry," Neville said with rueful humour.

"I had no idea you had such a smart mouth," Ron reached around Harry to nudge the other boy.

"There's a time and place for it," Neville toyed with his fingers. Just then Udonna reappeared with just Ginny and Luna.

"They'll be fine," Udonna reassured the group. "I'm not familiar with your brand of magic but nothing seems life-threatening. I'll need to brew a potion for the girl's arm and another for the one with the pink hair. But the man… I can't figure out what is wrong with him."

"But he isn't dead," Harry checked.

"No he isn't," Udonna frowned. "His heart is beating and he is breathing but why he is in this state, I don't know."

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'd be the one most familiar with the magic used against him"

"Alright," Udonna agreed. "You can see him, I must check on my niece after I begin these potions." Remus left and Ginny and Luna joined the boys while everyone watched as the white witch started two different cauldrons with unfamiliar ingredients. "These need time to brew, I'll be back." With that, she left too and the room was silent.

*WMC*

Udonna hurried to Claire's room, it looked as though things had gotten worse. Claire writhed on her blankets and small tears fell down the sides of her face. "Claire, how bad is it?"

"It hurts Udonna," Claire gasped. "It was weird before but now it's like a knife is stabbing me." Claire gritted her teeth against a scream.

Xander looked afraid beyond words, "Udonna please, isn't there something we can do?"

"If I knew what was happening maybe but I've never encountered this before," Udonna wiped the tears away. "What is causing this?"

*WMC*

Back at the archway, the death eaters stumbled out and stopped to take in the new surroundings. Bellatrix looked back at the arch, she tentatively put her hand through but found they could not go back. That worried her some but that also meant they had the Order cornered as well. "They can't have gone far," Bellatrix hissed. "FIND THEM!"


	4. Questions and Answers

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 3 – Questions and Answers

Remus approached his group who anxiously got up, Harry taking a couple steps forward. The wolf sighed, "From what I can tell, it looks like a darker form of a Stunner. Thankfully I reversed it but it will take a couple hours to wear off. All in all, he'll be fine."

"I am glad to hear it," Leanbow said from behind. He was accompanied by Udonna and a group of kids dressed in different colours. "You have met my wife Udonna, this is my son Bowen or Nick," a shorter one dressed in red bobbed his head. "These are his friends, Madison, Vida, Xander, Chip, and Leelee." The ones in blue, pink, green, yellow, and black respectively waved. "There is another, my old friend Daggeron but he sitting with my niece Claire right now."

"We are sorry for her, perhaps I could help," Remus offered.

"I would certainly be grateful for any assistance," Udonna smiled. "I'll take you to her." They left.

"He's a good man," Leanbow gestured for everyone to sit.

"If you don't mind my asking," Vida broke in. "How did he get those scars?"

Kingsley sighed, "Remus is a werewolf." The Order braced for the outrage but when none came they looked at the other group quizzically.

Harry eyed them, "You're not mad?"

"Why would we be mad? It's not the full moon and he's helping Claire, he must be a good guy," Xander shrugged.

"Wow." Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "You guys are a lot more accepting than the people on our side."

"I think we had a werewolf come to the shop the other day," Leelee commented.

"Shop?" Ron asked.

"Our friend Toby owns a record shop in the city," Nick explained. "We work there."

"Wait, 'in the city'?" Moody repeated. "With the muggles?"

"Muggles?" chanted the teens.

"Non-magic folk," Moody said impatiently.

"Well yeah," Chip said it as if it was something totally normal and remember, for him, it was.

"You guys don't hide your magic?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"We used to but after the war, we came out in the open and have been living like this ever since," Leanbow replied. "I take it you are far more concerned with secrecy."

"Very much so," Kingsley said.

Leanbow breathed deeply, "Well then it would seem we have a lot to learn about each other."

By the time, the two sides had told their stories the other was in shock having never heard of the magic being discussed. Nick shook his head, "I thought being the light was bad, I feel for you Harry."

"Thanks," Harry semi-laughed. "At least we don't have to face an Underworld's worth of monsters."

"The zords sound cool," Ron said impressed.

"So do you think those death eaters will come here?" Madison asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it lassie," Mad-Eye growled. "And if they find out what's going on here, there will be some serious consequences for Briarwood. No non-magical folk actually live in these woods do they?"

"No," Chip answered. "But they do come and go freely. There's no guarantee the death eaters won't see something compromising."

"We have to find them before they find the residents," Harry insisted.

"You have distance on your side," Leanbow reassured him. "The archway is in a very isolated part of the woods, far away from anyone. Unfortunately the only way to track them for sure is have them cause trouble, and then the crystal ball," he gestured to the glowing sphere embedded on the table, "will show us their location."

"Well if its trouble you need, that lot will provide it in spades," Kingsley said dryly.

*WMC*

Meanwhile the death eaters had been ardently looking for the Order with no luck. "Bellatrix this is getting us nowhere," Yaxley panted. "We've been searching for hours with no trace of them. Or any creature or human for that matter."

Bellatrix spun wildly around, "We HAVE to find them, master will punish us severely if we don't."

"He's right," Lucius gasped for air. "We need a plan. God knows where we are, we've just been in battle, we're tired and drained and we're wasting what energy we have fruitlessly searching like chickens with our heads cut off."

"If only we could lure them out, but we don't have any bait," another death eater spat.

Bellatrix whose frenzy had faded said in dangerously delicate voice, "If we don't have bait, we'll just have to make some…" she grabbed him by the collar and smirked evilly, "won't we?"


	5. Trouble

When Magic Collides  
Chapter 4 – Trouble

Remus and Udonna entered Claire's room, Udonna said, "Claire, Daggeron, this is Remus, a new friend of ours. Perhaps he could help."

"I certainly hope so," Daggeron shook his hand.

"So do I. Claire," the werewolf sat down next to the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I felt weird this morning, right here," she touched the center of her chest, "then a little while after that it started to really pain me, like a knife, it's stopped now but I still feel kind of funny."

"Funny how?" he pressed.

Claire's mouth twisted as she tried to find the right words, "Like I'm forgetting something but not quite, as if I was supposed to do something but I didn't."

"Focus Claire, follow your instincts, what do you want to do?"

Claire closed her eyes and breathed deeply but she shook her head dismally, "I don't know."

"Udonna!" Vida burst in. "We've got problems."

*WMC*

Everyone was grouped around the table, staring horrified at what the crystal ball was displaying. The death eaters had a man tied to a tree and were torturing him. "What's going on?" Udonna rushed over, Daggeron and Vida right behind her, shock taking over her expression as she took in the scene. "What are they doing to that innocent man?"

"This is their style," Kingsley informed her gravely. "Torture and destroy until they get what they want. We have to hurry, there's a good chance they may kill him."

"I don't have a wand, I'll stay back," Neville reminded them and Harry nodded.

"We're coming with you," Nick and the other teens stepped up. "Briarwood is our responsibility and we know our way around."

Moody nodded, "Fine." Leanbow and Daggeron also decided to come along, morphing beforehand. When they were ready, Udonna opened a spell seal that sucked them into the floor and out of sight, taking them straight to the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters were shocked by the white spell seal that materialised out of nowhere and even further staggered by the amount of people that fell from it, easily landing on their feet. They recognized their former adversaries from the Ministry but now there were new people including two beings wearing some strange armour. "As you can see," Harry taunted. "We've found some new friends. Say hello to the Mystic Force!"

Before anyone could react, the unfamiliar teens pulled what looked like muggle phones with an extension and chanted, MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE! In a blinding flash of light, the teens were garbed in multi-coloured clothes with strange symbols on them.

"How did they -" Lucius went to exclaim but Bellatrix didn't care.

"It doesn't matter!" she screeched. "Kill them all!" The ensuing fight was intense and frenzied with the two types of magic colliding. The Death Eaters stood no chance against the Mystic Force's command of the elements. Winds whipped around them, fire and vines lashed them, lightning struck, water swirled, and pure sunlight blinded them. Some spells they found had no effect whatsoever like Stunners that proved to be useless against the weird attire of the so-called Mystic Force while the Shield Charm was good at deflecting certain projectiles. Finally cracking under pressure, the Death Eaters took to the air in a swirling black smoky trail.

"That's not good," Kingsley watched them go.

"We have to go after them," Moody barked. "Please tell me you have brooms!"

"Yes but we also have something better." The kids opened their phones and dialled 1-2-5 and chanted _GALWIT MYSTO PRIFIOR_. Nothing could have prepared the Order to see the Force pass through a gigantic spell seal, coming out the other side as enormous things that they knew had to be the zords. There was a red knight, a blue mermaid, a yellow eagle, a green Minotaur, and a pink sprite. It was so impressive that wizards almost forgot that they were fighting until the sprite easily knocked one black trail easily aside. The red knight put a hand down for the other wizards to get in and they watched awestruck as the mermaid, eagle, minotaur, and sprite formed a dragon. Instinctively knowing what would come next they held on tight as the knight straddled the dragon, riding it through the sky. The Order did their best to fire spells from their position but really the dragon did most of the work, with beams of intense heat that even they feared. The speed of the dragon was such that overtook the Death Eaters and herded them back towards the uninhabited part of the woods. Finally the smoky trails disappeared under the tree canopy and were impossible to trace.

The Mystic Force and the Order went back to where the man was tied to a tree and saw him struggling with Leanbow and Daggeron. "Dad what's going on?" Nick asked.

"This man bears the mark of the skull and snake on his arm," Daggeron grunted trying to hold on to the man. "The Order said that was a sign of the evil wizards."

"It is," growled Kingsley. "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" The man went rigid like a board. "He isn't dead," Kingsley assuaged the Mystic Force's looks of horror, "he's been petrified so he can't move but he can hear and see everything. Prop him against the tree gentlemen, he seems partial to it." Daggeron and Leanbow hauled the man back over to the tree that he had been tied to. Kingsley came up real close and pointed his wand directly in the Death Eater's face, "Listen to me very carefully because I will not repeat myself. I am Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rank 1 Auror which means I've been given those special privileges Crouch put into place if you get what I mean." It was impossible for the Death Eater to show emotion but everyone could tell he was terrified. "I'm going to unfreeze you and you will answer us or face the consequences. Where is his wand?"

"Here," Daggeron held it out.

"Hang on to it for now, he'll get it back if he cooperates." Kingsley said threateningly. The Auror stepped away and unfroze the Death Eater who fell to the ground, surrounded by the Order and Mystic Force. "Who are you?"

"Brett Smith."

"How long have you been a Death Eater?"

"Only a few months."

"Lies," Moody hissed.

Kingsley used to his magic to make him stand up and face them properly, "I asked who are you? Or do I have to be more forceful?"

"No please, I'm telling you the truth! I just joined the Dark Lord, my father was a Death Eater but he was killed during first war."

"What was his name?" Moody questioned.

"What?"

"What was your father's name?" Kingsley reiterated. "I told you I'm not going to repeat myself and I won't start now!"

"Thomas Smith," the Death Eater yelped.

"Well then I had to the good fortune of meeting your _father_." Moody cackled, "Liar, Thomas Smith never had a son and he died in Azkaban."

"And Voldemort send a new recruit on such an important mission, I very much doubt it," Remus nearly spat.

"If you insist on being impertinent fine," Kingsley pronounced. "You lose this," he took the wand from Daggeron and pocketed it. "You're lucky that we're in this new world otherwise the outcome of this would've been _far _different. But tell Bellatrix that we will hunt your friends down, remember there's no master to come and save you. Send this vermin back to his brethren." Leanbow nodded and conjured a spell seal. They watched coldly as he sunk into it and out of sight.

Kingsley's shoulders sagged, "Let get back to Rootcore."


End file.
